


Watching the Sea Princess & Her Adventures

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demigods, F/M, Female Percy Jackson, Female Percy is female Stiles, Female Stiles Stilinski, Goddesses, Gods, Incest, Mates, Mating, Stiles Stilinski's name is Persia Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: After being kicked out of the pack a few weeks after the whole Nogitsune ordeal. When she was kicked out, she and the pack minus Chris, Melissa and Noah was teleported to a theater room where the demigods from both camps, along with the gods and goddesses were also teleported to. They all are there to watch the adventures of Persia 'Sia' Stilinski. The pack notice how protective the demigods, gods and goddesses were of their former pack member.What will happen when the pack sees another side to their former pack member during the watching of her adventures? Will they feel sorry and regret for kicking her out of the pack?
Relationships: Ares/Percy Jackson, Dionysus/Percy Jackson, Hades/Percy Jackson, Hephaestus/Percy Jackson, Hermes/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Luke Castellan/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson/Apollo, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson/Octavian, Percy Jackson/Poseidon, Percy Jackson/Triton, Percy Jackson/Zeus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Watching the Sea Princess & Her Adventures

**Few things to note:**

**Sia going to be known as the Demigod Nexus due to have multi supernatural blood in her. She had 3/10 phoenix blood, 3/10 genie blood, 2/10 succubus blood and 2/10 siren blood in her. She isn't actual a supernatural creature but she does have some abilities from each of her supernatural blood.**

**She already came into her succubus blood, her phoenix blood and her siren blood. She hasn't come into her genie blood yet but she will soon come into it.**

* * *

When Sia heard Scott saying that he was kicking her out because she was just a weak human that is tainted by the Nogitsune. First she felt shock, then hurt, then upset and finally anger. How could he and the pack do this do her? After everything that she did for them, she helped create this pack, she helped Scott get control over his werewolf side. How could they do this just because she was possessed by the Nogitsune. How could Scott blame her for something that wasn't her fault but he forgave Allison for betraying them because of her grandfather manipulating her.

But before Sia could say anything, there was a light surrounded her and the pack, teleporting them out of Derek's Loft. The light was so bright that it caused everyone to cover their eyes.

"Sia?" A male voice asked causing Stiles to open her eyes to see the demigods from both camps, the gods and goddesses.

"Luke!" Sia yelled out in happiness before she rushed over and jumped into his opened arms. She laughed as the Son of Hermes hugged her, spinning her around as he did so. He then gentle set her down on the floor but was still hugging. "When did you wake up from your coma?"

Yeah, Luke had survived of the Titan's War and after stabbing himself to stop Kronos, who was in his body but that's only because of Sia. It happened when she had came into her phoenix blood, she was crying over his dying body and her tears had fell into his wound, healing it and ended up saving him from dying. While he survived, he fell into a coma and the gods checked to see if Kronos was actually out of his body and to everyone relief, he was.

"A month ago." Luke said as they pulled away from their hug. "I've been busying catching up and everything. Sorry, if I didn't tell you sooner."

Sia smiled up at Luke, the first guy that she every liked or loved. "It's fine, I understand." After she said this, she got a smile from him, in thanks for understanding.

"Where are our hugs Seaweed Brain." Annabeth called out to her best-friend.

"Guys." Sia rushed over to them and hugged each them. After they pulled away from their hug, she looked around the room to see it was theater room with red sofa chairs.

The pack was shocked to see Sia, so happy to see these strangers (to them) and was acting different then how she acts around them. They were also shocked that she ran over the blonde that seemed to be three years older then her, they could tell that she had feeling for him.

"So... does anyone know why we are here in a large theater room and why were summoned here?" Sia asked as she moved across the side where the demigods, gods and goddesses were at and away from the pack, still hurt what they did to her.

Luke glared at the pack, he notice the hurt that the girl he's in love with was hurt and noticed that she was trying to stay away from the group that was brought with her. He grabbed her by her hips, he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Don't know."

Just then a note appeared and was floating in front of Artemis, who grabbed it from the air and started reading it.

**_ If you are reading this, that mean that everyone has been summoned to the theater room. We have summoned all of you here to watch the adventures of Persia 'Sia' Stilinski. This is to show what happened to her in her adventures and to show some that she isn't a weak human like a certain people that we summon think she is. _ **

**_ The Fates. _ **

The pack looked down in shame when they heard the last part, while the demigods, gods and goddesses glared over at them for thinking that about their hero.

Sia groaned, she didn't want her adventures be watched by others. And she wondered if they going to watch her sexual adventures with her soul bounded mates. She really hoped not because she will be embarrassed if they do but knowing her luck, they will be watching that too. "Great." She mumbled and felt Luke chuckling.

"Alright, everyone sit down so, we can get this started." Zeus said as he sat down on throne like sofa chair.

Luke sat down on a sofa chair, pulling Sia down onto his lap and she leans back against his chest and turned her head to smile to the older blonde demigod, who smiled back to her.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, Percy Jackson & The Olympian or The Heroes of Olympus.  
**

**Fanfiction Link - Camp Half-Blood Rules:<https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13636726/1/Camp-Half-Blood-Rules>.**


End file.
